Zack And The Beanstalk
by ApricotSamurai
Summary: Zack is a poor farmer, and the only way he can get by is selling his Chocobo. When a mysterious man trades him for only a magic materia, he of course falls for it. When it actually happens, he finds the best thing in his life at the top of the beanstalk.


He was just a simple poor farmer, getting by with what his only Chocobo gave: a damn good race. But, when the winnings didn't come in one year, Zack had to make a hard choice. Living alone had its benefits, as he only had to take care of himself. So, bringing his Chocobo along, Zack waltzed into town. He gave a reasonable price for the well-seasoned Chocobo, but no one seemed to buy. Sitting on a rock wall with the Chocobo at his side, Zack said aloud with a sigh,

"Oh, Chocobo… will I ever be able to keep myself on my own two feet properly?"

He glanced at the black Chocobo as it gave out a bored "kweh". Scowling at it, Zack pointed out,

"You always did have a foul attitude. No wonder you didn't do great the past year. You hate me!"

He let out a groan, leaning backwards and letting his hair fall. He stared at the sky, his blue eyes searching for a message in the clouds. Just as he was about to close his eyes and enjoy the sun, a voice asked,

"Are you selling that Chocobo?"

Immediately Zack looked up, blinking stupidly. A man stood there, with blonde hair and wearing a white coat. He asked again, like Zack hadn't heard the first time, which he almost hadn't,

"Are you selling this Chocobo?"

Nodding, Zack said with a grin,

"Yup. How much you gonna offer me, he's a good Chocobo."

Smiling, the man said with a chuckle,

"I have something BETTER then money."

He dug smoothly into his pocket, pulling out a glowing green sphere. He held it up so that Zack could get a clear look at it. Then the man explained,

"If you plant this special materia in the ground, a magic plant with grow, shooting up past the clouds in one night. I guarantee this."

Eyes sparkling, Zack looked at the glowing orb, saying,

"Really? It works?"

Nodding, the man pressed,

"Of course. It will bring you great riches. This is all I want to trade that Chocobo. Do we have a deal?"

At the simple prospect of having a magical plant grow in his yard, Zack exclaimed loudly,

"Deal! Gimmie gimmie!"

He reached for the orb, which the man placed in his palm. Zack asked, studying the materia,

"What's your name, by the way?"

The man, pausing in his study of the Chocobo, said bluntly,

"Rufus Shinra. And you are?"

"Zack Fair, pleasure doing business with you, Rufus my man."

Zack gave him a salute, watching almost sadly as Rufus led his Chocobo away. Shaking his head vigorously, Zack made his way for home. Coming to his house, his neighbor, Angeal called to him,

"Zack, what did you get for that sour old Chocobo?"

Running up to him excitedly, Zack practically pushed the materis in Angeal's face as he said quickly,

"I got a MAGIC materia for him! Look, have you ever seen something like this before?"

Angeal stared at Zack like he had sprouted six heads. He inquired,

"Are you serious? You actually believed what the guy said? He jipped you, Zack!"

Putting a hand to his forehead, Zack's mentor let out a large sigh. Sometimes this kid was dumber than a log… Zack pursed his lips, not believing Angeal's probable truth as he said,

"Well, I'm going to plant this! You watch!"

He huffed, going inside his house. He glared at Angeal in his doorway, waiting for the older man to leave him alone. Once Angeal did leave, while rolling his eyes, Zack dashed over to get a watering pail by his back door. Running aoutside, he found a sunny spot behind his house, and dug a hole. He placed the materia in the hole, for it just fit, and covered it up again. He didn't know if he had to water it or not, but Zack liked watering everything for the hell of it. So, pouring a good amount of water over the spot, he then sat looking at the ground. After a few minutes of staring, Zack let out a chuckle, falling onto his back. He mused, reaching out a hand to the sky,

"What if I can climb up it? I wonder if there's anything up there!"

Putting both his hands behind his head, he looked up at the blue emptiness, saying,

"Like riches one couldn't believe! Man… I hope it grows quickly~"

And after working a bit more around his small house, he went to sleep hopeful for the morning.

Zack's own snoring woke him up, and the fact he had fallen on the floor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stared around his room in a sluggish haze. After a moment, he remembered the previous day. And noticed there was no sunlight streaming through his window. Wobbling to it, his mouth then fell open. Reaching up to the sky was a huge beanstalk, reaching up past the clouds. Sleep instantly vanished from his system, replaced with surprise and wonder. He whooped, ready to jump out the window. But, taking the safe way, he ran downstairs and into his yard, pulling on a shirt. Grinning at the beanstalk, he grinned widely and cried,

"Alright, time to see what's up there!"

Tugging on his work gloves, Zack leapt at the beanstalk, clambering up it huge trunk. After what seemed like only a couple of minutes despite its size, Zack broke through the clouds. The clouds made a sort of floor that one could walk on, and there was a road. It led to a small house, but it looked like a city house, with steel and smoke billowing from the chimney. Zack approached it, and hesitantly opened the door. Inside looked like a blacksmith's workshop, and at a table in the far corner of the room sat a man with reddish hair in a red coat. Zack stared at him. People lived up here? But, with nosiness getting the better of him, Zack piped up,

"Um… hey?"

The man turned, blue eyes looking startled. But his facial features turned into a coy smile as he said,

"And who are you? What do you want?"

Zack felt a shiver go down his spine as he stuttered,

"U-u-uh… I just came here out of curiosity…"

The man turned away, going back to cleaning a crimson colored sword. Zack frowned soundlessly, glaring at the man. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming from the other room, and a voice called loudly,

"Genesis, have you fixed my sword yet?"

Genesis jumped up, snapping quietly to Zack,

"Quick, hide! In the closet over there."

He got up, and pushed Zack towards a small closet, the wall inside having swords and metal working tools hanging everywhere. Genesis shut the door, giving Zack a glare, and whispering,

"Stay quiet or you'll die."

Zack flinched, biting his lip as the door closed. He watched through a crack in the door as a man with long silver hair wearing black came into the room, giving Genesis fixed stare as he growled,

"Plus, have you seen HIM anywhere?"

Genesis tilted his head, then said,

"What? That whelp of an apprentice? No, I haven't. He's probably off feeding the Chocobo again. What do you need him for, Sephiroth."

Taking Genesis' sword from him, Sephiroth explained,

"He's meant to be working of course. We're letting him stay here and he hasn't done a damn thing."

Genesis rolled his eyes, then pointed out,

"Go look in the stable. You'll be sure to find him there. Don't kill him."

Sephiroth let out a chuckle, waving a hand as he left the room. Zack, as soon as he had left, peeked out of the closet, asking,

"Who was he?"

"Oh, the master of this place. We make swords. And you are most likely wondering…"

Genesis explained, throwing a glance at Zack as the dark-haired man came hesitantly over to him. Zack blinked stupidly for a moment, then questioned,

"Who's this apprentice you two were talking about?"

Genesis gave a little chuckle, sitting down with his sword again. He began, touching the tip of the sword gingerly,

"He dame here not too long ago, but he wanted to be Sephiroth's apprentice. Sephiroth is the greatest swordsman around, so it was natural that someone would ask to learn under him. But is only current interest is being with the Chocobos."

Sighing, genesis put his sword down. He looked at Zack, falling silent. Zack then pressed, fidgetting with his hands,

"Um… what's this guy's name?"

Genesis smirked, turning away and saying,

"Cloud Strife. He's got the drive, but he's weak, so he can't keep up. It's amusing."

Zack scowled at him, folding his arms. But then they heard a voice snap,

"Get to work, Strife! I'll throw you out if you don't do as you're told."

"M-my apologies, sir!"

Zack froze, hearing the other person. He sounded young, and like he had been hit. Hands clenching into fists, Zack narrowed his eyes. Genesis noticed, and inquired,

"What's gotten you so frazzled."

"Nothing!"

Growled Zack. But as the voices neared, Zack frantically looked for a place to hide. But Genesis shook his head, and hissed,

"You should leave. Now."

Zack bit his lip, reluctant. After another glare from the redhead, Zack sprinted to the door and out. He ran until he reached the beanstalk, catching his breath. Looking back at the cottage, he yelped as the door opened. Someone was coming out! So Zack jumped onto the stalk, peeking his head out from the top. A young man with spikey blonde hair was walking outside, heading for the back of the house. He was holding his cheek as if he had been punched, and was favoring one of his legs. He was on his way to the small stable on the side, and Zack watched him enter. After a couple of minutes of impatience, Zack climbed up and dashed over. He crouched low, so no one would see him as much. Leaning against the stable door, he peered into the stable. The blonde was feeding a Chocobo, saying quiet, almost pained words. Zack kept in a gasp, seeing that the Chocobo was gold. The young blonde leaned his head on the Chocobo's feathery shoulder as it gave out a small, caring "whark". Zack's eyes softened as he watched, and unable to be quiet any longer, walked in. The blonde immediately noticed, spinning around to stare at Zack. He had beautiful baby-blue eyes, looking somewhat sad. Zack raised a hand, saying with an uncertain smile,

"Heya. Are you Cloud?"

The blonde stared intently at Zack, but nodded slowly. Zack grinned, but then asked with a sad smile,

"Are you hurt? It looks like it…"

Cloud flinched, and after another moment of silence, nodded again. He turned to the Chocobo, patting it with quick strokes. Zack went a little closer, saying,

"Why are you here? Doesn't look like you want to be."

Cloud glanced at him, saying quietly,

"I want to be of use to my family, or somebody down at home… this was the only thing I could see me doing… But I'm not cut out for it. Sephiroth and Genesis won't let me leave…"

Nodding, Zack averted his eyes. Then, snapping his fingers, he exclaimed excitedly,

"Hey! How about you come live with me? I'm not the greatest of guys, but I can give you a place to stay! I just farm and race Chocobos."

He pointed at the gold one, declaring,

"And we could even nab this gold one!"

Cloud blushed, and cried out flusterdly,

"Th-they'll think I ran away with their Chocobo! Not that they care about it…!"

"Okay then, I'll beat'em up for you! I know swordsmanship, so I'll be good to go!"

Zack did a couple of squats, winking at Cloud. He then added,

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you stayed here. You're too cute to be beat up."

He flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. Cloud stared at him, face a bright hue of red. He looked away, a small smile appearing on his face. He said softly,

"You… would do that for me? But, we just-"

"Met? So what! I'm gonna be a hero some day! Guess I may as well start with you."

Pointed out Zack with a smile, leaning against the stable fence. Cloud looked at him hopefully, silent. Suddenly, Cloud's name was called and they both jumped, and Cloud hissed,

"You hafta leave! Now!"

Zack stared at Cloud grudgingly, then looked at the door. He abruptly grabbed Cloud's hands, saying quickly,

"I'll come for you! I promise!"

Cloud flushed, nodding slowly. Zack smiled widely, then dashed out of the stable and towards the beanstalk. He jumped smoothly onto it, and clambered down to home.

Zack couldn't do anything the rest of the day. All he wanted was for Angeal to help him with sword techniques. His mentor asked what this sudden sparring match was all about, but all Zack said was,

"You'll see."

With a smile.. By the end of the day, Zack was beat, and knew sleep would come easily for him. But he sat in bed for a bit, just thinking. He had to save poor Cloud, no matter what. The poor kid was getting beat up for doing things he didn't want to do. Plus, those baby-blue eyes had ultimately captured Zack's heart.

The next morning, Zack stood underneath the beanstalk. He had borrowed Angeal's large sword, even though he knew the older man would kill him later. So, fixing his boots and gloves, Zack prepared for the climb up the beanstalk. As he was a couple feet off the ground, a voice snarled from below,

Zack fair you give that sword back right now, you little brat!"

Zack yelped, looking below him. Angeal, fuming, stood at the base of the beanstalk. But instead of being uneasy, Zack called down,

"Angeal, I told you the materia was magical! Now, leave me alone I'm going to get someone! And I need this sword to do it!"

Angeal, not convinced, roared,

"Use your own sword, don't take mine!"

But Zack gave him a salute, continuing his climb. Finally, after ignoring Angeal's cried from below, Zack reached the top. Peeking over, he saw Cloud sitting outside the stable. He was sleeping. Zack felt his heart skip a beat, and smiled warmly. Hopping up onto the clouds, he quietly hastened over, and was standing above Cloud. Nudging Cloud's foot, Zack asked,

"What, were you awake all night waiting?"

Cloud jolted awake, and looked up, brightening as he saw Zack. Jumping up, he said quickly,

"You really came! I… was worrying that you wouldn't…"

Ruffling Cloud's spikey hair, Zack pointed out,

"What! I always keep my word! Why wouldn't I come?"

Cloud smiled happily, and suddenly hugged Zack. Flushing, Zack stuttered,

"U-uh…?"

"Thank you…"

Said Cloud, his voice muffled by Zack's shirt. Grinning widely, Zack broke away, saying with a wink,

"Alright, now to get you out of here for good.!"

"Take him."

Came Genesis's voice all of a sudden. Zack spun around, shielding Cloud from the redhead. Genesis stood there, arms folded as he repeated,

"We have no use of him. Take him."

Zack glared at the man; who wouldn't want to keep Cloud around? He was so… But Zack nodded saying forcefully,

"I will take him, who'd want to be here anyway?"

Genesis let out a laugh, and turned away, saying,

"Me and Sephiroth is all this place needs. No one else can handle this. Goodbye, Zack Fair. That Beanstalk will be gone by tomorrow morning."

And he vanished into the house. Zack let out a large sigh, head falling to his chest. Cloud poked him, saying,

"We're leaving…?"

"Yeah, just a sec-"

Said Zack, running into the stable. Cloud followed more slowly, watching as Zack grabbed the golden Chocobo's reigns and began leading him out. He handed the reigns to Cloud, saying,

"He's yours now. We're taking him. Only you cared enough about him, right?"

He let a wide smile go across his face, and Cloud blushed. They walked to the beanstalk's opening and Zack looked at the Chocobo, asking,

"Can it fly? 'Cause neither of us can carry it…"

Nodding, Cloud explained,

"I actually helped it learn, so it can."

"You helped it learn? What, can YOU fly?"

Laughed Zack, making Cloud pout irritably. But Zack patted him on the head, making the blonde's anger fade away. So they descended the beanstalk, all the while making sure the Chocobo came with them. Once on the ground, Cloud seemed to purr,

"Solid ground feels great… I haven't been down here in a long time."

"Well, I'm happy I could give it to you!"

Zack said, beaming happily. Looking at Cloud's happy face, Zack bit his lip. Then he leaned forwards, kissing Cloud softly underneath the shadow of the beanstalk. Cloud looked at him with wide eyes, mouth falling open as he blushed. Zack then asked, tilting his head,

"Hey, Cloud… I'm not forcing you, but… could you stay with me? Here?"

Cloud stared at him like the time they had first met, and after a moment, leapt at Zack and shouted, his eyes shut tight,

"I though it was already decided! You saved me after all…!"

Hugging Cloud back, Zack grinned, falling silent.

And so, they lived successfully, with their golden Chocobo being the greatest racer in their current history. But they always lived together, Zack and Cloud, and never once did they see the beanstalk anywhere ever again.

~ * ~ THE END

AN: I love twisting around children fairy tales. And doing them with Zack and Cloud is so fun and easy~ Currently in the thought process of an Alice In Wonderland one. :D


End file.
